With a growing popularity of smart mobile terminals, more and more users are getting used to applications or functions provided by the mobile terminals. For example, a lock screen interface and a desktop are most frequently used. The mobile terminal can provide various backgrounds for the user to apply as the lock screen interface or the desktop. The richness of the background selection choices can influence user experience for the mobile terminal.
Most users may get bored of a mobile terminal background over a time period and want to change to a new background. In the related art, a display background such as a background of a lock screen or a desktop typically comes from a picture stored in the mobile terminal or an on-line background picture developed for the mobile terminal, and the change of the background requires manual configuration by the user through a desktop program.